


Three in the Morning

by Youremyalways



Series: Promises verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby, Cravings, Fluff, M!preg, M/M, Pregnancy Cravings, Pregnant Sam Winchester, Sweet!Dean, Tired!Dean, no hurt, pregnancy symptoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youremyalways/pseuds/Youremyalways
Summary: I’ll keep the summary simple:Sam wakes up at 3:00am with pregnancy cravings and Dean is amazing.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Promises verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784953
Comments: 4
Kudos: 339





	Three in the Morning

When Dean woke up from a deep sleep to the sound of rustling clothes and hairbrushing, his first thought was  _ what the hell is Sam doing now? _

He fluttered his eyes open and was surprised to be greeted by pitch black. In the bunker, it was always dark. They didn’t get woken up by sunlight peeking in through windows or birds chirping… but still, if it was morning, Sam would’ve turned the lights on. Dean grimaced as he turned his head to spot the alarm clock.

_ 3:08am _

What in God’s green earth…

Dean looked over to where the rustling sound was coming from and had to blink a few times to focus in the dark. Sam was standing by the dresser, pulling a shirt over his head and slipping shoes onto his feet. Dean knit his brows together in confusion. He leveraged his upper body up and balanced himself on his forearms. Number one, why the hell was Sam awake at 3:00am? Number two, why was he getting clothed at 3:00am? And number three, why the hell was  _ Dean _ up at 3:00am?

“Where are you going?” He grumbled, reaching up to rub tiredly at his eyes. A yawn rattled his body when Sam turned to him, a ‘caught’ expression on his face. 

“Al’s.” He answered simply, like it explained everything, “I’ll only be gone a few minutes. Need anything?”

Dean felt like he’d taken crazy pills. He flopped down on the mattress and turned to the alarm clock to double check the time. Yup, still just past 3:00am. What the hell, Sammy?

“Al’s? It’s 3:00am.” He spoke aloud, voice both skeptical and genuinely curious. 

Sam shrugged and puffed his bottom lip out, “They’re open 24 hours, I checked.” 

Dean closed his eyes and made a muffled groan into the pillow. He wasn’t one to assume anything about all the new crap that came with Sam’s pregnancy, but… come on, man. 3:00am?!

“And you're going to the supermarket at 3:00am, why?” He asked in what could generously be called a whisper. It was much, much more of a whine.

Sam ducked his head a bit, and if it was a bit brighter in the room, Dean was certain he would be able to see a blush creeping up his cheeks. 

“I uh… I have a craving.” He answered with a phony nonchalance, “It’s no big deal, I’ll be right back.” 

Dean pinched his face up, still tired and a bit lagging behind Sam, who seemed much too upbeat for the wee hours of the morning. 

“Craving?” He repeated in a grumbled question.

“Yeah, it’s a pregnancy thing. Hormones and what not.” Sam spoke again with a liveliness that Dean did not envy, “Like I said, no big deal. Go back to bed, Dean.”

There were many late nights Dean had stayed up researching pregnancy and all the symptoms that came with it. He had heard about pregnancy cravings. He made a promise to himself a long time ago that anything and everything Sam needed or could ever want… he would get it for him. Sam already helped him get over the guilt of not doing much while Sam’s body went through hell. This was his way of coping. If he couldn’t bear some of the burden of carrying and birthing their child, then the least he could do was wait on Sam while he did. If that meant foot massages, dealing with hormones, and running for pickles and peanut butter he would do it all. He just didn’t expect the cravings to come in the middle of the fucking night. 

“Now, wait, hang on.” He sat up with a groan, rubbing a hand over his eyes, “Let me go.”

He stood up and walked over to Sam, putting a hand on his shoulder and yawning, “You go back to bed.” 

“Dude,” Sam gave him a no-nonsense look and his tone was exhausted, “I’m already dressed. Plus, pretty soon I won’t be able to do shit, you may as well take advantage of my mobility now.”

Dean rolled his eyes playfully and waved a hand in dismissal.

“Urgh, shut up.” He gently put a hand on Sam’s stomach, “You’re doing all the hard work, let me go buy you some stupid hormone tranquilizer. What d’ya want?”

Sam’s eyes softened and he started, “Dean-”

Dean quickly cut him off, “Don’t argue with me.”

Sam rolled his eyes just as playfully as Dean did before.

“I was just gonna say I love you.” Sam smiled with a hint of a tease to his tone as he kissed Dean's cheek. He then ran a hand over his jaw and whispered, “And I want peach yogurt and pretzels.” 

Dean nodded subtly and gently pushed Sam off of him to walk a few steps over to the dresser where all his stuff was. He pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a white tee shirt. 

“Peach yogurt and pretzels.” He mumbled to himself as he picked up his keys and wallet before turning back to Sam and giving him a quick peck on the lips, “I love you too.”

As Dean turned to leave the room, Sam trailed his gaze down his back, bit down on his lip, and couldn’t stop himself from slapping Dean’s ass playfully. Dean let out a surprised squeak and turned to look at Sam with wide, almost animalistic eyes before spinning back around and leaving. Sam smirked to himself, falling backwards onto the bed and humming contently. 

He drifted off to images of pretzels dipped in peach yogurt and the thought of how much he loved his brother. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, as always <3
> 
> Keep any comments nice please :)
> 
> Xoxo


End file.
